Pairing Opinions
by Moonbender14
Summary: these are my opinions on the main pairings of the Avatar world! all pairing lovers welcome! please tell me your opinions on this afterwards! K for my own unknown reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, good people of the world! Welcome to Pairing Opinions ( I couldn't think of a better name, okay?) Kataangers, Zutarans, and all other pairing lovers are encouraged to tell me what they thought about my ideas ( flames are welcome) and tell me their own. Am I ranting? I don't deserve to rant!! I'M NEW!! ( bows down to great authors of Avatar fanfics) Ahem. Pretend that didn't happen. On with the stuff!**_

**Kataang-** Ok, no offense to the Zutarans, but this is inevitable. Not only are they a majorly cute couple, but this is what Nickelodeon does. They pair up the two who are obviously meant to be for each other from the very beginning. Like in Danny Phantom. ( Sam and Danny are so awesome for each other! I love it!)

**Zutara- **Ok, despite my being a Kataanger, I don't _hate_ Zutara. I just disagree with it. I mean, to say you hate Zutara is like saying all the writers who are dedicated to writing those stories suck! There are some incredibly awesome and talented authors who write Zutaran stories, and some of those stories are so good you don't care if you're Kataang or not! I give my props to writers of all pairings. 

**Taang- **This pairing is a tad strange. When have Toph and Aang ever shown any sign of this sort of affection? I mean, Kataang is ( as I said before) inevitable, and Zutara at least has some back-up from all the hate-love stuff, but this pairing doesn't have any signs or back-up or anything. I love Taang friendship stories, but Taang love just isn't meant to be.

**Toko-** I don't care if its realistic or not, I love this pairing! Since nothing has happened between them yet, there are so many free plot bunnies floating around. And I have read a few totally awesome Toko stories ( I give special props to Liooness, the author of one of my favorite fanfic series, for writing _Lava, Hurricane, _and _Earthquake_) Toko is a cute couple, meant to be or not.

**Tokka**- This is more likely than Toko, but isn't my favorite pairing for either Toph or Sokka. But there are some pretty cool stories centered around Tokka out there, so this doesn't get much negative ranting.

**Sukka-** I love this pairing, and Suki and Sokka are destined for each other! Their being warriors and wanting to protect each other makes for fantastic plot bunnies, and they are so cute together! This pairing is almost as inevitable as Kataang, which brings warmth to my crazy little heart.

**Maiko- **I'm not entirely sure if this is possible any more, but there are some awesome stories centered around Maiko love and heartbreak. I don't have much of an opinion on this pairing, so please don't kill me.

**All other exceedingly strange pairings including Azukka, Zue, and Ty-Laang- **I don't know if you people are kidding, but this is _weird_. It makes no sense! WHERE IS THE SENSE?! Ahem. Lost my cool again.

**Let me know if I forgot any major pairings, and please tell me your opinions by reviews or private messages! I love hearing what people think about stuff! Thank you so much for reading! Cookies and ice cream for all of you! ( ok, not really, but doesn't the appreciation of the author count for something? HELLO?!) ******


	2. Chapter 2: Opinions Continued

_**Hello again everybody! It would seem I forgot some pairings, so I'll just do that right now. Thank you so much to the reviews from Liooness ( featured in my little shout-out, you rock!!), kataang412 ( hehe, Azula and Chan are so meant to be! :D), Phoenix Wingz ( you were one of the only 2 Zutarans who reviewed!), WriterRen ( there are only 6 episodes left? NO!!), crazyzukofangirl1280 ( :D Toko rules! But I suggest seeing a therapist…;D), and Ardala91 ( my latest reviewer and 2**__**nd**__** of the Zutarans, I totally agree about Jetzula, its ridiculous!). Thanks for listening to my undeserved ranting! Here we go.**_

**Ty-Lokka- **No offense to the people who like this, but the only reason it looks like Ty-Lee and Sokka might have an incredibly small shot at love is because Ty-Lee is a huge flirt. This was proven in the episode " The Beach".

**Yuekka- **this is a good pairing for plot bunnies set in the past or for reflection stories, but thanks to Yue being dead, the moon, or both, it just isn't possible.

**Jetzula or any other pairings involving Azula and Gaang members- **these are ridiculous for many reasons. 1: Azula is pure evil. 2: Azula is totally loyal to the Fire Nation and the war. 3: None of the Gaang members would ever forgive Azula enough to fall in love with her. And 4: It is usually just an excuse for Aang to have some kind of love interest ( no matter how ridiculous) since Katara is with Zuko, Toph is with Sokka, and Suki is conveniently dead or rotting forgotten in Fire Nation prison.

**Gaang members and OC characters- **these are simply fantasies played out in the minds of fangirls who probably hate all pairings and daydream about being with Sokka, Aang, or Zuko and thus write it down and put it on fanfiction, and are usually disappointed because they get no reviews because nobody wants to READ their fantasies. Despite my large dislike of this pairing, I feel sorry for the writers of it,as for all we know they could be awesome authors but nobody ( including me) can appreciate their stories because they are ridiculous.

_**Okay, your thinking, " She said she gives her props to ALL writers! Those last two pairing opinions sure didn't sound like it!" Before you flame me, I do! I don't HATE the AUTHORS of Azula/Gaang and Gaang/OC pairings, I just think those stories are ridiculous. Ok, if you want to, flame me, but I would really like nice reviews too! …… please? oh yeah, and tell me if there are any other pairings I missed! I want to know! :)**_


End file.
